Jennifer
Jennifer Sertori is girl played by Barbie. History Jennifer Sertori is 30 year old astrophysicist. Her father is engineer and mother is fashion designer. In age 6, she dreamed about other worlds and other planets with life. She believed that there is life on other planets. In age 13, she asked for herself some questions. She asked herself about her own destiny and her future objectives. She thought about who she want to be in the future. So, when she was 16 - 18 years old teenager, she became best student in physic and mathematic. Girls from her school didn't love her. They envy her. Boys thought that she is botanist. Jennifer's only one friend was her uncle. He teach her everything about cosmos and planets. He understood that Jennifer has talent. He dreamed to have daughter, but he never had daughter. So, he loved Jeniffer like his own daughter. Jennifer respected him. Jennifer attended in the best university for astrophysics. Teachers were shocked! This young and charming girl, was one of the best students at this university! Teachers understand, that Jennifer will be one from the strongest scientists in the future. Jennifer graduated this university as best female student. She finally became a real astrophysicist! She started work at difference organizations. But her dream was to work in NASA. In age 26 she met one guy named Liam. He was cool and charming young man. They started dating. But they broke up soon. They broke up because Liam did not love this fact that Jeniffer always is working. Jennifer:'' " You don't understand! This is my life! I love my job! This is my life work! I can not leave everything just because, you want to go to the cinema and disco every time! I like you, but I can not dating with you any more. You're great guy, but we're difference persons! You must find someone like you!". So, next she dating with 35 year old kind guy, but they broke up too. They broke up because he asked Jennifer to married, and Jennifer was too young. Jennifer: " Listen. I really do love you. But I'm only 28 year old. I have whole life in future! I'm not ready. My mom was only 28 year old when I was born, but now is other times. People married in age 30 - 35. I know you are 35 years old and you're ready to married, but I'm not! After five years you'll be 40 year old and I'll be only 33 year old! So, you must find someone older than I'm.". So now she is dating with Jack Summers. He is young good guy. He is 30 year old like her. They have not problems yet. One day, Jennifer saw some alien spacecraft in New Mexico. After this she learned some strange facts about this place. This is why she is in New Mexico and live in trailer. She and her assistant, along with Jennifer's uncle understand that there happening something strange. And it is possible they are on the verge of an important discovery. Personality Jennifer Sertory is overconfident, purposeful, active and little bit stubborn person. She is really good and kind girl. She is very joyful but also shy. She always was dreamer and smart girl. from early childhood, she always tried, to succeed. She always fights with failure. She always was very strong girl. She didn't love dancing or shopping as other teen girls. She always loved science. She believes that aliens really do exist. She is sure about that. She also is very modern girl. She does not love to cook or clean up the house. She loves watch the movies, reading the books and drawing. Her favorite movies' and books' genre is Sci - Fi. She also knows how to drive a car. She also has good voice. But more than everything, she loves her job. Appearance Jennifer Sertori is 30 year old young woman. She does not looks like "sweet doll", but she looks very charming and beautiful. Her face has chines and she has white skin. She has little noise and beautiful blue - green eyes. She has long, brown hair. Jennifer has tattoo of rose on her shoulder. when she was only teenager, she had hippie style. Lot of men can not tear from her eye. She looks like Kylie Morgan from ''"Barbie: In A Mermaid Tale 2". Trivia * Jennifer has Italian grandmother, who is Jennifer's mother's mother. * Jennifer's mother was only 28 years old, when Jennifer was born. * Jennifer currently live in trailer. * This is first Barbie character, who is older than 18 year old. * Jennifer hates the spiders. They scare her. * Jennifer's favorite movie is "Men In Black" film series. * Jennifer lived in Sidney, Australia when she was 28 year old. She traveled in Australia with her parents and younger sister.